jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Val Armorr
Background 1992 - 2010 Not much is known about Val Armorr's parents except that his father was a high ranking member of the Black Dragons. After being killed in battle, Val was taken in by the Black Dragons' rival, the White Crane. Their leader, the Sensei, decided to raise the crimelord's orphaned son as his own. Since a young age, the Sensei trained Val in all martial arts techniques, combat skills & peaceful creative practices such as meditation, sculpting & painting. His mission was to make Val well rounded & capable of various skills. Val soon became a master of all martial arts forms taught to him, many having their origins on different worlds. The two were rarely ever seen apart until Sensei passed away shortly after Val turned eighteen. 2010 - 2013 He spent the next year in search of new forms of fighting to master. Val became so widely recognized for his skills on Orando that he was brought to be one of the bodyguards for the royal family. He would soon have to retire after starting a romance with the Princess Projectra. The relationship would become a big deal In Orando & would turn into a long distance one after Val joined the Legion of Superheroes. 2013 - 2015 Impressed by Val's skill, strength & speed, he quickly became the martial expert on the team & taught everyone in unarmed hand to hand combat. His upbeat & welcoming personality always made him one of the first friends that people made of the first people that new Legionnaire became attracted to. Some members would jokingly say that he was a one man welcoming party. He got to welcome his own girlfriend to the team after the destruction of their home planet, Orando. Not long after she joined, Val proposed to her. Prior to his engagement, Val became increasingly close with new Legionnaire, Nemesis Kid. The two became fast friends & were regularly placed together for missions. The two of them, along with other members, were tasked to a mission of Khundia to handle some civil unrest. While split up, Val became aware that Nemesis Kid was in ties with Khunds. After confronting him one on one, he admitted that the Khunds hired him to infiltrate the Legion. The two began battling in hand to hand combat. Using his powers, Nemesis Kid copies Val's skills & uses it against him. Though near death, Val wanted to continue to fight so that he could die in battle, the ultimate honor by his cultural standards. Ultra Man arrived but couldn't make it in time to stop Nemesis delivering the final blow. Ultra Man was the one who broke the news to Projectra, who asked to be left alone after breaking down in his arms. After gathering herself, she slipped out to find Nemesis Kid. After gloating about Val's death, Projectra snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Val is a Class 15 fighter & has never lost unarmed hand to hand combat. * He was a member of the Legion Espionage Squad. * Val was close with Legionnaire Tasmia Mallor, who possesses a similar warrior spirit as him. * A memorial to Val was built on Shanghalla, a cemetery satellite for heroes. * Val died just six days after his birthday. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Deceased